Forever Online - SYOC
by FreshHD78
Summary: Welcome to Omega Online, the largest – and best – VRMMO in the world! A place where all existing VRMMO's can co-exist in one place.Every single week, 5000 new players register, 75% merging all accounts, 10% specifically one and the remaining 15% are completely new to it. Hurry, whilst you can! SYOC - Form on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Online**

* * *

Welcome to Omega Online, the largest – and best – VRMMO in the world! Due to large popularity of other VRMMO's such as Sword Art Online, Alfheim online and even Gun Gale Online, TriPart Inc. has begun the initiative of creating a super VRMMO, one which appeals to all ages, all genres. All parts fit together like parts of an engine. And it is all available at the tip of your fingers.

All your VRMMO accounts are clouded. You could pick your avatar from Altheim Online, or merge all your VRMMO avatars together. That is entirely up to you; the consumers.

On top of merging VRMMO's together, Omega Online is a different reality in its own right. Several planets orbiting around the digital sun, known as the core. Hidden within the core is the final boss, supposedly impossible to defeat without beating every other boss in the game across all the other realms.

Every single week, 5000 new players register, 75% merging all accounts, 10% specifically one and the remaining 15% are completely new to it.

There is a whole new universe awaiting, so come on! Sign up today for Omega Online!

* * *

**So, this is the advertisement for "Omega Online". If you would like to submit an OC to this fic, follow the basic steps laid out on my profile page :)  
Cannot wait to see the entries.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(20th of November, 2029)**

What are we but 1's and 0's in this world?

That was one of the many thoughts swirling round in the head of sixteen year old Ryou Minimoto; also known as _Valkyrie_ in Omega Online. The boy was sitting alone in a field, staring up at the digital sky above him. You'd never get to relax like this is the real world – weather is never good enough for it.

Suddenly, a small screen appeared in front of him; his player menu. The menu showed all his stats and avatar on the left and all other options of the menu on the right. He had received a notification from the server admins; something about all the online players to return to the server HUB.

_Dear Beta Testers,_

_The worldwide opening will begin in 20mins!  
Please report to the main HUB to welcome all the new players.  
Thank you in advance.  
Omega Online Admins_

Ryou's finger trailed along the player menu, across inventory and over to teleportation crystal – a concept taken from the VRMMORPG known as Sword Art Online which many in the current community were aware of. With the worldwide opening of the Virtual Reality game, many previously inaccessible areas of the game would be open. No longer just for Beta, it was a complete world to explore and conquer.

He held the crystal out in front of him and spoke two words.

"Omega City"

Seconds later, his entire avatar's body was split horizontally into thousands of 1's and 0's, which shot up vertically into the sky.

* * *

**(Omega City)**

Imagine a perfect city. No dirt, no trouble, no nothing. Everything is just perfect. That is Omega City. A giant metal city on a humungous floating rock above the land. Habitable skyscrapers for players to live in soon. Which is aided by the IRL money conversion programme; you can spend real world money for items in-game and vice versa.

As Ryou walked towards the HUB centre, he passed by a mirror, which he saw his whole reflection in. His messy brunette hair spiked out in several places, with his fringe section having a redder hue than the rest of his hair. His youthful face stood out under all that hair, due to the pale complexion his avatar had.

Whilst many of the Beta Testers around him had gone with a medieval style outfit with obvious armour, Ryou had gone with a '_Classy_' approach. Since Omega Online mixed the whole concepts of several different VRMMORPG's, it was basically putting the Modern world in the same place as the Fantasy World and the Future World.  
So, Ryou wore a slim fitting black suit, finished off with a white shirt. Now all he needed was a top hat to finish off the look…

Every player needed a weapon. That's almost law for a VRMMORPG after the several incidents in the past. So Ryou had a holster attached to his right hip, which held a pistol in it, just for safety obviously. On his left, he carried an unsheathed katana blade.

After the 2 months of Beta Testing, Ryou had enough time to rankup his avatar that he was near enough invincible against any other player.

* * *

**(Centre)**

The other 100 online Beta Testers all surrounded the exit from the HUB centre, to welcome all players as soon as they arrived. The HUB was a massive place, considering it needed to be large enough to hold more than half the soon to be listed players on it.

_2 minutes…_

They all stood high and mighty, awaiting all the noobs to join.

A tall buff guy with little to no hair wearing Iron Armour over every part of flesh turned to look at the other Beta Testers.

"Where's that boy _Valkyrie _at? He should be here by now…" he said.

The only female amongst them responded. She looked to be in at least her 20s, which was obvious from certain aspects being fairly large. During the Beta, she has not levelled up her avatar as much as many others, but spent most of her time finding the right weaponry and outfits to go with. Outfits which could distract opponents.

"What do you expect _Toriko_? He's still a kid. I bet he is never on time for school" the female laughed.

"We were all given a long enough warning _Mizamike_. I'm sure he said something about a few of his pals coming on to check Omega Online out. Well, his loss. Means he misses out on seeing all the cuties that arrive" Toriko smirked.

"You're such a creep…" Mizamike muttered.

* * *

**(Ryou)**

Ryou was strolling towards the HUB, still not in complete view of it. He looked at his left wrist, as if he were to check the time on a watch, although he did not have one.

As he stared up at the midnight sky, he watched as a large blue beams rained down from the sky and struck the centre of the City.  
That'll be all the new players. Although, this beam continued, which did not seem safe. Too many people were attempting to join at the same time. Screens appeared above the HUB with the word '**WARNING**' bleeping between red and black. The sky also shifted towards the red tint, as the floating city began to shake. The Server was crashing.

Everyone within the HUB centre had been instantly logged out to save them from lagging out. But Ryou was not in the HUB centre. Everyone else had been automatically logged out, with him still online, watching everything around him fall apart.

"This is not good…." Ryou muttered, as he looked up to see one of the skyscrapers splitting in two, one part ready to collapse on top of him.

Ryou leapt out of the way of it, only to fall backwards into a crack which had been created due to the tremor. He continued falling, through the collapsing city, falling towards complete darkness.

If the server had crashed, why was he still here?

And then nothing. Ryou could not see anything around him. Just the darkness. No left, no right. No up, no down. Ryou began to panic. He had no idea what was happening.

* * *

**(IRL)**

A 16yr old boy awoke from his bed dripping sweat. He threw the equipment he had previously had on his head towards the other side of the room, hitting off the wall. He looked at his four walls. He was back in his apartment. A small place, but big enough for at least 3 to live in.

"What the hell happened…?" the boy asked himself, almost a whisper. He motioned his hand through his dyed black hair which had previously covered his face. He then placed his hand on his mouth, touching the lip piercing he had on the left. He was still shaking for some reason.

A smaller figure suddenly burst through the door to his bedroom and almost launched towards him. This new person was female, which was not incredibly obvious from the green hooded parka jacket she was still wearing. She sat down across from the boy, waiting for him to look at her.

"Ryou, are you okay?" The girl asked, her voice clear and sweet, "I came as soon as I heard about the server crash"

"Would help if you knocked first..." the boy said, motioning to his visible chest. Not incredibly ripped, but lack of fat made him just appear like a thin kid, "Anyway, you live nearly 2 miles away Amaya. How'd you get here so fast?"

"I ran" The girl smirked, obviously proud of herself, "I'll go wait in the living room"

* * *

Amaya left the room as fast as she entered it. Ryou still looked like his game avatar, facially anyway. His game character was based upon how he had always wanted to look, until he took a rebellious turn. Which was the also the reason why he lived in an apartment with 2 close friends, due to walking out from his parents.  
His two roommates, Taiki and Kasumi were both away visiting their families, so they wouldn't be back for several days. That explained why Amaya was the only person checking on him.

Ryou pulled a T-shirt that had been lying on his bedroom floor over his head and walked out of the door to see Amaya sitting on the couch, flicking through TV channels.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, as he slid over the couch and sat next to the girl, who was still wearing her parka jacket.

"Trying to find the Omega Online livestream…" The girl muttered, not taking her eyes off the screen, "It should be broadcasting the explaination as to why the servers crashed"

When Amaya finally reached the right channel – after flicking through at least 700 other ones, many cooking networks – the TV showed a pan around Omega City, the HUB of Omega Online, followed by a narration.

_Omega Online suffered a server crash several minutes ago due to the large number of players attempting to join all at once._

* * *

'Really? It did not feel like it was just that…' Ryou thought to himself, 'Felt more like a DDOS attack. Or a full scale hack on the full server. That may have been the reason why it was said to be a crash'.

* * *

_The Admins wish to give their apologies to all those that attempted to join at once. A player count will be put in place to make sure that does not happen again when players attempt to join. A queue of at least 500 players at any one instance may enter, with a gap between the next lot of player being able to join. _(The camera panned directly over the HUB centre. In the centre of the shot, was a boy kneeling down, looking down at the ground. As he looked up, the camera shifted to another shot).

* * *

Upon closer inspection, Ryou realized who the boy was. That was him! That was his avatar on the TV. But that shouldn't be possible! He wasn't even wearing his AmuSphere.

"Amaya, that's my avatar" Ryou growled, rewinding the report enough to point out the avatar on the screen.

"But how? Your Avatar can only be in use when you are plugged in" Amaya said quizzically.

Ryou walked back into his room and stared at his AmuSphere. All the lights on the side were still flashing, so it was definitely still in use, but not by him.

_Enjoy your time on Omega Online!_

* * *

**(Transmission End)**

**Sorry for the late update :(  
Meant to upload sooner, but didn't have time to. OC's will be introduced soon. Till then, au revoir!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry sir, but I am afraid there is nothing we can do in regard to your problem._

"What do you mean you can't do anything about this? My account is still in use, even though I'm not using it. There has got to be something you can do about it…" Ryou spoke into a phone, attempting to resolve the predicament he had become trapped in.

_Have you tried rebooting your AmuSphere?_

"Yes" Ryou mumbled, "I tried to, but the AmuSphere just wouldn't reboot"

_Hmm. I will contact my supervisor in regard to your problem. Just give me a minute._

The voice of the Omega Online Support Staff was suddenly cut off, being replaced by music to fill in time. A classic post-hardcore rock song which Ryou recognised from his mp3 player – _Machines _by _Crown The Empire_.

After nearly 5 minutes, the music cut of and was replaced once more by a voice, not the same one as before.

_I'm sorry sir, there is nothing we can do in regard to your problem. Your account is not listed as currently being online._

Ryou ended the call and threw the landline phone at the wall. 12 hours had passed since Ryou had lost his account; Amaya had remained the whole time, asleep on the apartment couch. Well, was asleep until Ryou had thrown the phone at the wall.

"Any luck?" Amaya asked, removing the tartan blanket Ryou had placed over her to keep her warm.

"None. My account is not listed as being online, even though it is being used currently"

"Well, I'll see if my dad can pull any strings and sort out this mess for you" Amaya said as she got up and moved towards the front door, "I'm sure it'll be fine. If you really want to go back onto that game so soon, I'll see if I can get a spare AmuSpehere for you to use"

"Thanks Amaya. Seriously" Ryou said, not turning to look at the girl.

"A little emotion wouldn't go too far…" Amaya chuckled as she exited the apartment.

Ryou couldn't help but grin at the girls' statement. After what happened 12hrs beforehand, at least he had her to comfort him. He felt his cheeks get slightly warmer, which he immediately shook the feeling off.

* * *

(Omega City)

A wandering youth was journeying through Omega City, which was now fine. No longer suffering from server crashes and the like. The white haired male walked aimlessly towards an exit, noticing a player sat atop the archway leading out of the City.

The boy starred up at the player. He stood menacingly in his black trench coat and black cargo pants with steel toed combat boots along with fingerless gloves. He raised his right hand from his side, wielding a G18 pistol with an extended clip, pointing it directly at the player.

Although the parameters of the game did not allow battle within the HUB, you could still wield your weapon, to threaten another player if you wish.

"Oi! You up there!" The boy laughed manically, "Count your day's sir. For I, The Mad Hatter, shall end your life in this game!"

In the middle of the Mad Hatters laughing, the figure stood up on the arch. He wiped the dust off his black tailcoat and then buttoned up his blood red waistcoat. He then hunched forwards, as two wings burst out of his back. Not like the common _Alfiem Online_ wings. These wings matched more like that of _Drago Online_, an MMORPG involving dragons. The data of that game had been recently added to _Omega Online_.

As the opposing players descended upon 'TheMadHatter', a cloud of ash appeared around his right hand which he was holding forwards. The ash formed together to become a Scythe – the legendary weapon known as "_Hell's Fang_"

The smirk on _TheMadHatter_'s face immediately vanished. It was quickly replaced with worry. Before he knew it, the figure was directly above him with the legendary scythe raised above his head, ready to descend.

Before he knew it, _TheMadHatter_ had been sliced in half vertically. There were a few players around to witness the whole incident. In-game cameras recorded the whole incident. He released a maniacal laugh from his lungs as his wings flapped and shot into the sky.


End file.
